


阴翳礼赞

by SississiS



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 大ri家jun都以为他死了然而想不到吧.jpg还为yonoi写无罪辩护稿的Celliers和回到家乡的神社当了神官的Yonoi
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Kudos: 9





	阴翳礼赞

纸拉门将树叶间隙洒下的尖锐碎片转化为和室里唯一的光，莹润柔和；贝钿漆具闪现稍纵即逝蓝紫色泽，那是本属于深海的浮丽艳彩；朱砂描画的扶桑于阳光不曾照耀的壁龛供奉的朦胧画卷徐徐绽放，淡漠晦暗中自由地舒展花枝。

与野井神主步入幽玄曲折的长廊，日光纷纷滑落丝质礼服，木地板晕染明朗的涟漪水渍；同步廊中敛翅低眉款款前行的蝴蝶一般轻巧优雅的身姿，渐渐隐没于浓暗的深处。

美浓纸门徐徐滑开，斜阳拉长曳拽身后的黯淡影子；只一瞬纸门又举起袍服大袖遮挡过量的光线，而泥金器具骤然爆发灼伤眼眸的辉煌亮色，飞快掠过斜插梅瓶的一枝白桃；深褐枝干上几瓣小小暗绿叶片带有细密绒毛，与娇软薄嫩的花瓣对比自有意趣。

身披潋滟柔光的蝴蝶停歇于奥暗和室，藏匿在黑暗中的与野井倚靠胡床悄声叹息，擦亮火柴引燃线香。袅袅青烟随即扩散，安定的香气追逐他走向灯台的步伐。

指尖拈住火柴木尾部，将暗红端往红磷砂纸狠狠一蹭，于是橘金火花迸发。

手腕传来熟悉的温度，蝴蝶翅膀哗啦抖开，经丝纬线间鳞粉灿若虹霓；火苗随呼吸一窒，落入烛台水碗湮灭；绢帛织物搂抱着与野井旋转的身躯绽开一朵白扶桑。

何等黄金般沉痛的美！

薄暗处的金发猝然反射夕烧斜阳的微弱余光，古代传承的金屏风与之相较黯然失色也意料之中，神主不自觉后退一步。

异色眼瞳执起双手贴于希腊式面孔，许是周遭过分寂静，与野井听见了希里尔斯眼角的轻笑。

“你是恶灵吗。”

白绢缝腋袍扣带松散，布料入水般延展扩散，神主腰身柔韧仿若花蕊。

“何不亲身确认？”

与野井被啃咬亲吻的双唇色若红绫中单，障子门此刻金红如火。

黄昏逢魔时，他模模糊糊想起，自己真的遇见了鬼魂；而舔咬耳廓的舌尖卷着暧昧的呼吸，不容他分神思考。高洁百合趴倒异教徒怀中，奉神香薰的庄肃气味缠绵入骨挥之不去；神官脖颈涂满情色的爱语，一弯锁骨盛满暗哑的喘息；瀑布冲刷轰鸣如在耳畔，晚祷钟声激荡回旋绕梁徘徊；肉体交叠咕啾作响，被吸咬的乳尖殷红如枫；堂堂春日神社神主跨跪男人腰间，春水般趴伏宽阔胸膛；檐下风铃丁丁清脆，杉松如浪簌簌低语；贪婪吸吮收缩的穴口已经插得软热，不知廉耻吐出的帮助肉棒进入的腻滑液体顺着肌肤濡湿衣袍；希里尔斯品尝与野井美味的青涩双唇，舌尖撬开砗磲白齿，拉出口腔中缠绵许久的一线呻吟；神主勉强撑地稳住身躯的双手因为电击般的快感瞬间瘫软，这使异见者侵犯他更深。肠壁被炽热的欲望一寸寸撑满，情欲火焰熏灼着意乱情迷的黑眼睛，泪光蒙在珍珠表层，朦胧剔透交杂恰似信徒进献的甲贺水晶；和室昏暗，与野井唯一能看着的是梦幻般辉煌的金发和倒映自己淫乱体态的异色宝石，只想闭眼沉没于阳炎尚未燃烧的榻榻米暗部，而希里尔斯用一记绝妙的碾压成功迫使他睁开双眼，连续顶撞让食髓知味的身体愈发敏感。并未完全褪去的神官衣袍因重力滑落暴露神官一截丰满小臂，堆积在柔润臂弯形成圣洁屏障，素雅织物遮掩下渎神弥撒变本加厉：希里尔斯揽着怀中蝴蝶因未知快感瑟瑟发抖的肩背，指尖描摹蝴蝶骨形状，另一只手勾着与野井蜷缩的手指摸索湿泞暧昧的交合处；羞愤绯色与傍晚云霞一同涌上圆润脸颊，被精液污浊的腰腹却本能贴近摆动咬缠不放。他被高高抛起陡然落下，意识明暗混迷中欲情将羞耻泣音和快慰呻吟掺入与野井呼喊希里尔斯姓名的唇舌里；礼神幽暗和室一向庄严安静，此刻却无限放大狂乱的淫亵声响。

下体完全酥麻头脑发昏的神主根本不知道自己要求内射的假名音节意外的坦率自然，就像他伸手环住希里尔斯努力撑起身体亲吻他的鬓角一样。尔后微凉粘稠的精液灌入后穴，与野井茫然无措睁圆眼睛。情热的肠壁挤压得黏稠液体流动聚合，白嫩双腿攀附机枪手的硬质腰封。

无力、静寂又虚幻的日光终于沉下地平线，太阳凝血消散。恶灵抱起眼睫翕合扑闪的与野井神主，古旧金屏风挡住他转入弥漫松香热汽的浴室的背影。月光游过纸拉门，静静照耀着肃穆屏风上不知何时沾染的情欲浪花。

**Author's Note:**

> 化用了很多《阴翳礼赞》


End file.
